Hermanos
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Pequeños Drabbles de algunos personajes de Saint Seiya. Capitulo I: Aioros. Capitulo II: Aioria.
1. Alejándome

Summary: Pensamientos, son lo único que le quedan; él y sus palabras que con la poca fuerza que tiene van dirigidas a la persona a la que más quiere: su hermano.

N/A: ¡hola! Primera vez que hago un drama/ angust como este, sobre todo de Saint Seiya ¿la razón? Cuando vi la letra de esta canción de The Rasmus se me vinó a la mente este fic y no podía dejar de escribirlo. Los párrafos de la letra fueron modificados de acuerdo a la conveniencia de la trama. Espero que lo disfruten.

Alejándome

Hasta hace poco sentía como los fuertes rayos del sol de la mañana chocaban con mi piel llena de heridas, sangre y tierra. Un dolor impresionante traspasaba mi alma, se que no puedo dejarme caer, no ahora. La niña llora, el símbolo por el cual estoy dispuesto a morir y por el cual me encuentro en éste estado. En parte estoy feliz, alegre de haberle podido salvar de aquel ser que impúdico, trato de arrebatárnosla y desampararnos en un circulo de perdición a la cual estamos destinados por los dioses.

Sin embargo no puedo detener la opresión que se posa en mi pecho, a partir de ahora estarás sólo ya no podré defenderte ni enseñarte todo lo que podría darte. Comprenderás a muy corta edad que el humano suele ser bueno, pero cuando su parte negra, oscura, sale a relucir podría ser peor que el mismo demonio. Y lo lamento, es mi culpa, te protegí durante tanto tiempo e intente mostrarte siempre el lado bueno de todo sin darme cuenta de que tal vez te hubiera hecho bien conocer las dos caras de la moneda.

Ya es tarde, no hay regreso atrás.

_Hace algún tiempo teníamos muchas cosas por las cuales luchar  
Teníamos un sueño, teníamos planes  
Destellos en el aire, los demás nos envidiaban  
No teníamos preocupaciones_

_¿Recuerdas cuando juré  
Que el amor nunca se acabaría  
Y que tú y yo nunca moriríamos?  
¿Recuerdas cuando juré  
Que lo teníamos todo?  
¿Que lo teníamos todo?  
_

Se que siempre te dije que debías ser fuerte no tanto físicamente sino de alma, y me gustaría volver a decírtelo, volver a mirarte y recordar a nuestra madre en tus ojos; pero no será posible, no tengo mas tiempo que éste, el que estoy mezquinando a la muerte que burlona ronda frente a mi como un carroñero esperando mi ultimo suspiro.

Se que llegaras a ser un gran caballero, estoy seguro, tu espíritu y tus convicciones son igual o mas fuertes que los míos y así también, estoy seguro que no importa lo que digan, creerás en mi a pesar de todo.

Levanta la cabeza, no te dejas pisotear, se fiel a los que amas y te aman por que es la única manera de seguir a delante. Nunca desistas, sino le darás la razón a tu enemigo y tú, como futuro protector de Atenea no debes darte ese lujo, no flaquees ante la adversidad, derrótala.

Mi vista, ahora nublada por la pérdida de vida me deja ver a un hombre que cuidadoso se acerca a mí; le entrego a la niña, yo ya no puedo más, y algo muy dentro me dice que estará bien, que ya no debo preocuparme, que ya todo terminó.

El hombre la toma y se lo agradezco, mis brazos cansados caen a los costados de mi herido cuerpo, presos de las cadenas mortíferas de las Parcas que a distancia seguramente se tientan al ver el hilo de mi vida desteñirse a cada segundo.

Es el momento, lo se.

_Alejarse, es tiempo de partir  
Días de lluvia, te esperan a ti  
Apagándome, la noche me llama  
Tu te quedarás, yo me alejaré_

_Solíamos encender velas  
Teníamos un lugar al cual llamar hogar  
El sueño que vivimos  
Era más que divino  
Cada día era como un regalo  
Una vez en la vida_

Lamento romper la promesa que te hice a ti y a nuestros padres, pero debo partir, es mi destino como el tuyo es quedarte, no tengas miedo, yo estaré siempre contigo; de alguna u otra forma se que eso tu lo sabes, se que sientes como lentamente mi vida se apaga.

Yo he caído pero tú no debes hacerlo, vive, saborea cada momento y agradece por cada minuto en este mundo, yo lo hice.

_No hay razones para mentir  
No hay necesidad de fingir  
Estoy agradecido de morir  
Para volver a vivir  
No tengo miedo de volar  
Y encontrar el final  
Y alcanzar el final  
_

Volveremos a encontrarnos, no en esta vida pero hay muchas, rezare para que en todas ellas pueda estar a tu lado y protegerte.

Ya debo partir, no me queda más tiempo, ni ganas…ni fuerzas. Te espero del otro lado, pero no hoy, seré paciente y con esperanza esperare el día en que juntos cruzaremos aquel umbral que separa las vidas mortales.

No me olvides, yo viviré en ti cada vez que me recuerdes. Cuando sientas ganas de desistir y dejarte caer yo te ayudare, mientras tanto, vive, vive Aioria.

_**Fin**_

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Algún día

**Algún día**

Nuevamente me encuentro, parado frente a esta fría roca que no hace mas que solidificar el sentimiento de vació que llevo en mi desde hace años.

Tú lapida.

No importa cuanto crezca, cuanto cambie, cuanto deje de creer. Aun esa realidad sigue pegada a mí como el más crudo de los escenarios, siendo mí presente, mí día a día. Mi tortura y mi vergüenza.

Mi noche.

Por que no hay nada más que eso desde que te marchaste, desde que dejaste la huella en este lugar, esa que todo el mundo opta por ignorar por ser negra como la mismísima oscuridad.

Miles de veces he dudado, no lo negare. No mentiré ante el lugar mas sagrado que tengo. Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo ya que seria igual que mentirme a mi mismo. Porque estoy sólo, completamente sólo.

Y heme aquí, dudando cual niño a pesar de ser ya un caballero.

Si, eso que brilla es mi cosmos, mi constelación y mi armadura protectora.

Lo hice, hermano.

Termine lo que una vez empezamos juntos.

¿Los moretones, preguntas? Vestigios de mi batalla para ganar la armadura. Nada grave, supongo. Estoy parado por lo menos, de pie como me enseñaste y con un sabor extraño en mi boca.

No puedo considerarlo dulce, nadie mas que yo se ha alegrado de que Leo tuviera nuevo portador.

Orgulloso. No lo dudo. Siempre fui una persona con este tic. Supongo que se lo debo a mi signo regente.

Si hubieses visto la cara de los espectadores, si hubieses visto la de los otros caballeros, la del propio caballero de capricornio.

Si, por primera vez en todos estos años logre levantar mis ojos en alto y mirarle directo. Se sorprendió, pude notarlo, algo en ellos cambio.

¿Que quise hacer con ese acto? Aun no estoy seguro. Amenazarlo no, aunque haya sido el que ejecuto tu muerte. Ya no le odio, siguió las ordenes del patriarca ciegamente. Lo entrenaron para eso.

De alguna manera, siento lastima por él.

Tal vez mi intención fue hacerle ver que ya no seria lo mismo, seriamos iguales y que mi lugar entre las doce estrellas protectoras mas importantes seria firme y constante.

No le gusto, podría jurarlo puesto que luego de mantener la mirada unos momentos me dio vuelta la cara con algo de desprecio.

Pero a quien le importa.

Ya nadie podrá despreciarme por ser el hermano del supuesto traidor.

Ahora deberán respetarme como un caballero.

Si, estoy seguro de ello.

Y si no lo hacen, allá ellos. Ya conseguí lo que deseaba.

Honrar tu memoria con mi triunfo.

Por que este fue el más grande acontecimiento en mi vida luego de tu muerte. Y le pese a quien le pese, esta victoria es tuya.

Flaqueo, lo admito. Hay veces que anhelo ocultarme en lo mas oscuro del mundo lejos de todo prejuicio al que estoy expuesto constantemente, pero otras, desearía utilizar todo mi poder para eliminar hasta la ultima célula de aquellos que hablan mal de ti.

Desaparecer cada vestigio de sus asquerosas existencias, no por el hecho de que hablasen pestes, por que al fin y al cabo son meras palabras que se las lleva el viento. Sino por que me hacen dudar.

Lamento decirlo, pero lo hacen.

He sufrido mucho y se que estas al tanto.

Me odio a mismo por hacerlo, por no ser esa constante que prometí ser, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Por suerte, la razón vuelve a mí siempre y recuerdo lo importante en todo esto.

Tú eres mi hermano, nada cambiara eso, ni tampoco el hecho de que yo prometí creer en ti hasta el final.

Y un Leo jamás rompe su promesa, por que es cuestión de honor.

Limpiare tu nombre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Deja todo en mis manos.

Algún día, todos verán.

Algún día, todos sabrán

Algún día levantare tu nombre en alto.

Para hacerles ver que hubo un tiempo en el que existió un caballero excepcional que podía proteger a todos no tanto con su fuerza, sino, con su propio espíritu.

Y que ese caballero, más grande aun que la propia muerte, tenía un nombre: Aioros, Santo de oro de Sagitario.


End file.
